


Boss' Pit

by messysart



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Ionia - Freeform, League of Legends - Freeform, Lunari (League of Legends), M/M, Violence, mute aphelios, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messysart/pseuds/messysart
Summary: Far from home, a Lunari is on a mission to self-discovery. Feeling conflicted, he runs and runs until he arrives at places unknown. But he will soon learn that the moon isn't the only one helping him on his journey.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 110





	1. Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> A SettPhel story with a plot because I(maybe we) need more of it in this life. I started this without a lot of thought but I believe it'll be a slow burn so be advised.

It was dawn when Aphelios finally stopped to take a breather. Looking around but rightfully seeing no one outside, he sat down near a big glowing tree, shining almost as brightly as the sun peeking out from the clouds. He has been on the road, trying to juke out the Lunari seekers on the way to the flimsy boat and the waves created by the wisdom of the moon didn't help him land to his destination. He was soaked, shaking with a slight cold and he was for once thankful to the sun that warmed him at least a little bit. He closed his eyes, feeling the trace of Noctum, acidic, and painful on his tongue. It was perhaps time to get a move on and find a place to stay. 

\-------------------

Ionia was as alive as ever, with its guardian trees, sly animals owning up to their potential by roaming the villages and it's people, gathering up with the bright morning, ready to get on with their jobs. Shops opening left and right, the roads filling with conversations... A certain Vastayan fighter was on his way to the pit, ready to have another boring day of simple-minded guys punching their way to victory, undeserved. He thought about his mother, now sleeping soundly in their house and what she would have said about his son's job had she known where he was working. He sighed, guilty but knowing very well that he needed the money. As much as he didn't like punching people for no reason, he had to for the sake of his future, THEIR future. He simply nodded to the guards waiting on the front, overly-enthusiastic of the boss' presence. He went upstairs and sat down, looking around as multiple maids brought food and drinks immediately. He watched the pit and talked to a few of the girls as it was cleaned of blood and stains from the previous day. In Ionia, people got into the pit early. In the said peaceful country, all pent-up emotions were either released in the pits or the dojos. Bad, dishonest men came here every day to earn a bit of money, begging for more and getting addicted once given a reward, coming back the next day. Sett knew that the loud noises were from the front of the establishment. Names were being written on the board for who would fight and the matches of the following hours. 

He peeked through his seat, seeing giant and muscly men; some he recognized and some he saw for the first time that very second. 

Nothing out of the ordinary. Until he saw a glimpse of light blue, shining with the sun coming through the windows until it disappeared amongst multiple bodies pushing each other to get to the board. He stared for longer than necessary to see the bright color amongst the grey silhouettes but to no avail. It was gone. The maids were looking at him funny as if he never showed that kind of face to them before. Maybe too long ago.

"Is there anything bothering you, sire? Did you see something you didn't like?"  
"No, nothing. I thought I saw somethin' but must've been nothing serious."  
"Well, if you want it or them removed, just tell us and we'll talk to the guards."  
"Right. I know."

Sett sat up, cracking his back and neck, feeling grumpy because being the boss wasn't a job that required action. Unless a contender dares challenge him for the throne. He wanted to see a challenge. A true show of strength, skill in someone that would make him want to fight. Make him enjoy watching from afar for once. Someone to show these thick-headed bruisers that muscles weren't the only thing that gives people fear. Someone smart and strategic, like the great Draven everyone talks about. Or Irelia, a great commander and soldier with amazing talents. Perhaps a Vastayan, with magic as their arsenal. Someone original, unseen, different. Though in the pit, it was damn near impossible. He hoped he hadn't imagined the light blue thread, moving with the slightest of winds.

The bowl with money, full to the brim with today's bets, was placed on the right side of the red-head. He counted the coins because some of the maids tended to steal a little of it from the said stack while placing and taking the plates. He nodded his head and stood up, tall as always, looking fierce and showing authority to the people beneath him as he started to speak.

"Fellow fighters. Today, you will be fighting for 2 million gold coins. Let the best man win and good luck, or whatever."

Saying the same thing over and over again for these kinds of people always made him feel more worn out than ever. He simply wanted the day to be over so he could take his money and go back to sitting with his lovely mother, sipping the tea she made and telling her false stories he would make up over his work. He let the more-than-happy announcer talk excitedly and explain the rules while giving information about the contenders. 

"Let the day begin!"

\---------------------

By night, Sett was already half-asleep on his throne, eating chips and drinking expensive wine so that maybe he could have some fun from being drunk. 

"And now, one of our new incomers, an anonymous person going by the name of Phel. Against one of our regulars, Dirk, let's see how he will do!"

Dirk was one of the older fighters, his fame known around the area, and using a giant ax, inspired by the famous Noxian commander to slay his prey. Sett has hated him for showing off just because he can swing a heavy stick around and acting all high and mighty. Though a newcomer with barely any knowledge of how the guy fights wouldn't stand a chance against him. He leaned over the railing, observed the two men, and...

Light blue. 

Interesting.

It was a thin guy with dark hair, almost impossibly pale skin and dark clothing. The touch of light blue was coming from his scarf, almost translucent, giving his skin a glow that made him look like a spirit. He was standing still, unwavering, unlike the other newcomers. He seemed sure that he could take this burly, muscly man down. Sett pointed to the announcer to start the match. He leaned in and took a handful of chips while staring down at the mysterious boy. 

Dirk smirked with knowing eyes and lifted his ax up to his shoulders as a show of dominance over the pit. The guy only closed his eyes, opening one palm... Did he just give up? Like that? But no, a small scythe pistol appeared in his palm, glowing a faint red, illuminating with his now opened eyes. He stood his ground, lowering his body to a defensive stance which spurred the big man to run with all his might. Only, as Dirk swung around his ax to catch him into his body, the Lunari near-disappeared with great speed, using his weapon with great precision and kiting the man with ease. He then caught a lean sniper that appeared in the sky and shot at the hand holding the ax. With the weapon dropped to the ground, Dirk growled. He decided to run at him again, this time without his weapon only to be kited again, and with one clean slash through his arm, he yielded. The crowd cheered, still not understanding the situation, eyes wide and mouths open. Sett's wasn't any different. He was astonished, completely surprised, and kind of impressed. The man who nobody could beat other than him for three consecutive weeks was beaten in 27 seconds. The mysterious man moved so fast that he was almost invisible throughout the fight. But the light blue scarf dancing and mixing with the glowing red wouldn't be forgotten for a long time.

The rest of the fight went on fairly easily and Phel climbed to the leaderboard in no time. He won the day's offer. Sett waited for the guards to bring the man to the main room where he and the money stayed. Said Lunari entered the room, unbothered with the thick menacing aura of being surrounded by violent men and twisted maids. And him of course. 

"You were pretty impressive, Phel...right? Yeah. Well, you deserved today's bets by showing me interesting sights. You prolly don't want to wait any longer so... here you go."

A man of his word, he gave Phel the pouch containing the 2 million coins. Though unexpectedly, the man's face didn't change when he received the money nor did he ask for more for giving him a show or having to deal with way too many people. He just nodded and turned around to leave. This bothered Sett way too much.

"Aren't you gonna say anything? A thank you? Or any complaints? You shouldn't just leave when someone gives you money."

The crowd around Sett went rigid, feeling the coldness and perhaps the trouble this might cause the silent man. Thankfully, with him turning back to the boss, the atmosphere softened. Sett eyed him with an expecting look and waited for him to answer.

The Lunari brought his right hand to his mouth and then moved it forward, palms up. As if to blow him a kiss. The room went silent and without waiting for a response, he left the room. Sett was flabbergasted and ordered everyone to go back to their work. As he sat back down, completely frozen with the thought of what just happened, he smiled. Would the pale man come back to the pit the days after that? Maybe it would get more excited around here.

\------------------

Aphelios walked out of the building, feeling dirty and conflicted. Never did he hurt someone who didn't do anything to his loved ones, hurt his family or acted against his religion. He hated the thought of using his sacred weapons and his skills for something so simple and unnecessary. His sister Alune would probably find a nice way to reassure him and clear his head but even though he needed the money to survive, he felt guilty. That guy out there just had his arm cut off and never once did he complain about it or looked for revenge. This was the kind of place he was in. The deepest parts of Ionia where no rules were put and people just scoffed at vital injuries or death. Perhaps he chose the wrong region to come to.

"You know that I'm always on your side, brother. But why did you leave our people...our lands?"

There she was, being sensible and so to-the-point that it made Aphelios question his decisions once again. He closed his eyes and shook his head, giving a quick sign to the show that he needed time to think. His life was complicated. Being completely dedicated to your people and your beliefs came with a serious case of shutting down your own self and your doubts to the point of exploding. He had to find a reason to believe again. He had to figure out if he lost his dear sister for nothing but a silly myth. He needed to know if he killed for a good reason. He felt imprisoned and angry at himself for blindly following others without thinking. Now he needed his own purpose to join back his peers and to return to Targon. There was no way he could explain these to his sister though. His sister was smart so she probably figured out some of it already but leaving her body behind and acting so selfish to come here was just not sitting right. He didn't want to let out the fact that he abandoned his tribe.

"It's okay Phel. I believe in my people and the moon. But before all beliefs and actions, you come first. I will always follow you no matter the problem. Even if you become a Solari."

The young Lunari felt moved by the simple yet powerful words his sister granted him. He smiled, nodding with thanks in his tongue that would never come out. He felt her sister's support and love through the bond they had and walked to an inn. It was dirty, slimy, and old in there with a bunch of men sitting around. The bartender who had a thick beard welcomed him inside as he locked eyes with Phel.

"Aren't you the guy who took down Dirk today? It was so underwhelming that I left after your match. Didn't think he would lose that easily. Did you win, friend? Why are you here?"

Aphelios was about to sign before realizing that the man wouldn't understand anything he showed him. He looked around his pockets for a piece of paper and found a small notepad from his early learning days. After the innkeeper realized what he wanted, he gave the Lunari a worn-out pen that barely worked. The Lunari wrote down his demands and gave the man the paper. 

"Good thing we have a room. If you had come any later, the place would have been booked for the night. 12 gold coins would suffice."

His sister grumbled with the poor offer, knowing well that 12 gold coins were too expensive a deal but his brother had no ways of arguing. They accepted the smelly room by telling themselves 'it's only for one night. After today, we can look for another place.' And went upstairs. He prayed to the moon and did his ritual as planned before taking a vial of Noctum. He drank the poison with closed eyes and coughed as soon as he felt the familiar burn. His sister looked down at him with worried eyes. Bless her for still feeling bad about his brother's health. His throat hurt as if he was dying but it was also freeing. A feeling that has become a constant for him, a way of punishment for his mixed thoughts. It was a part of his everyday life and he didn't question why he kept doing it. He lied down to the aftertaste of the seemingly beautiful flower that had started this whole situation. 

"Don't force it Phel. I know your resolve, I feel your determination. Let the moon guide you in your sleep."

And with that, the Lunari closed his eyes.


	2. Secret Place

The next time Sett had seen Aphelios was on the market area that was set up every thursday. The boy had looked so different from the crowd that it was almost impossible to miss. He had a curios look on his face, as if he has never seen so many people at once before. He swayed from one stall to another, inspecting the fruits that were unique to Ionia or to look at a jewelry with various gemstones. Sett had chuckled to himself, enjoying the seemingly childish act. The last he felt so excited to see the area himself was probably when he was 5, when they first moved into the crowded section of their land, apart from the other Vastaya. 

He was so shy back then, never having seen a crowd filled with so many humans. His mother had explained later that this part of the region belonged to the humans as Vastaya and humans never liked each other so much. She also said that the power of Ionia was weaker since it allowed it’s people to build and remove it’s energy for them to live.

As he got lost in his thoughts, he lost sight of the raven-haired boy and huffed. That certainly wasn’t the time to be daydreaming about the past. It had been more than a week since he had last seen the guy, and now he disappeared again. Actually... What was he going to do anyway? Go and talk to him like some kind of stalker? As if he’d say anything along the lines of “Hey, I’m the boss of the pit up there, you caught my eye the last time so I wanted to know more about you.” Ridiculous. Or maybe he would keep following him like a crazy person and see what he was up to... No way.

Leaving that behind, Aphelios was walking around the buildings, checking the now bright corners of the city that he hadn’t seen in the dark night yesterday. They idea of people with so many different backgrounds, religions, personalities and even differebt species to live inside a all city was so intriguing to him. He had only seen the village of his people. Everything was scarily the same there. No conflicts on religion, no ideals differing from one to another, people with the same power and practically to small talk. The Lunari were simple and in some ways, cold. Of course, the Solari were more strict and unforgiving compared to them, who let the people roam around the mountain to clear their minds as a form of punishement and let their people experiment but still...

He wondered if what he was doing right now would be called treason. A million miles away from his home, thinking his people are cold and sometimes unfair. Dragging his sister along with him because she is always by his side by the force of their spirits and thus stealing away the Lunari’s most important seer. Leaving his job of protecting his land, of finding the aspect of the moon, of killing and hurting for his people... He wondered what would happen if he came back to their village. What would he see? How would he be punished?

“Phel...” 

Alune whispered, her voice soft from sensing the growing fear of his seemingly emotionless brother. 

“Remember, the greatest threat to you is yourself. No matter which path you chose, I will follow. Just don’t waver and trust yourself.”

Dangerous ideas that he would never dare say out loud crossed his mind. He knew her sister felt the treasonous thoughts pass but even if she disagreed, she didn’t comment on it. He closed his eyes for a mere two seconds before realizing that he has been standing still for too long and decided to do what he always did to clear his mind: Going into the forest and letting the spirits of the moon show him his path.

He kept walking for a while until tall trees started to mask the road ahead. He kept walking until he felt like he was lost.

As he looked around, the vegetation seemed to follow his movement as if it was testing him. They dared the boy to do something harmful. He subconsciously bowed to nothing at all to show his respect. He felt like the soil was alive, that it was surrounded with magical energy, much like Mount Targon. Alune breathed in the air, in her element and with such ease. Aphelios walked up slowly to a small path hidden with thick bushes and big leaves. He trusted the forest and let it lead him into a small clearing that was almost impossible to see without the help of spiritual energy. He sat down on the long grass that almost seemed to embrace him and closed his eyes to feel the wind. He heard rustling around the bushes but paid no mind. Not until he heard a rigid line press against his neck and a hand holding him by his shoulder did he open his eyes.

“Who are you and what are you doing here.”

Her voice was steady, filled with a threat of what’s to come if she doesn’t like the answer to her question. The feather she was holding stayed oddly still as she pressed against his back to keep him from standing up. She asked the same question with a shortened version one more time, expecting an immediate reaction but none came as the Lunari couldn’t talk. He felt Alune’s presence growing within, ready to give him Severum if necessary. He refused her weapon because he didn’t know if he was really intruding. Making a commotion wouldn’t help his cause, least of all if he was at wrong. 

“If you don’t answer me right this very second, you won’t be able to aswer to anthing at all in the future. Tell me why a non-vastaya is sitting in our meeting place.”

Another shadow stopped right next to the girl, more relaxed than the latter. He crossed his arms by the look of his shadow and waited with his partner. 

“Is he too scared of you to answer or just stupid, miella?”

“Not the time, Rakan. You, tell me why you’re here.”

“And how you’ve found this place.”

The man kept walking until he was in front of Aphelios and sat down, not fearful of him at all. He smiled but his eyes seemed to contain signs of danger while the girl behind him squeezed his shoulder to warn him. The Lunari raised his right hand slowly, which instantly made him get a scratch from the feather pointed to his neck. He winced with sudden pain. The girl must’ve had a lot of control over her weapon since it felt like a papercut more than anything else.

“Don’t try to do anything funny now.”

“Wait, he doesn’t have any weapons with him miella.”

“Still, he might try to choke you or something.”

“You would instantly kill him if that were the case, right? You, seriously, don’t even try. This girl behind you? She’s seriously out of your league.” 

He smirked, looking satisfied with what he said and looked over Aphelios’ shoulder to wink at the other Vastaya. Meanwhile, Aphelios raised his arm more to point at his face and opened his mouth as if to prove a point, mouthing _I’m mute._

“Oh, he says he’s mute. Did I get that right?”

The guy beamed as if he had won a game and turned to the girl. The two looked at each other for a few seconds to decide on what to do about the situation. She whispered something to him about trying to talk to him while in this position but the male Vastaya told he that he couldn’t possibly use sign language which made the girl huff. They nodded together and the boy turned his eyes back to Phel, who felt like he was wasting his time.

“So, are you here to destroy the forest? Or maybe find a secret against us that would help humans perhaps?”

“What kind of question is that?! He wouldn’t tell you about it even if he does!”

“Right. Sorry. So just tell us why you came here please. My miella is getting impatient You wouldn’t want to see her get angry.”

“Yes. Be quick about it, stranger.” 

Even he himself didn’t know what he was doing in a place like this. So he tried to simplify his answer by showing them with two hands that he was praying. Looking at the guy’s face, they didn’t understand one bit. So he tried a different approach by pointing at the sky and putting his hands together and closing his eyes. He opened them to see if they got what he meant.

“So you’re gathering the skies..?”

“No... Were you praying or something?”

Aphelios wanted to nod but whilst moving his head he realized the top of the feather touched his chin. He remembered the predicament he was in so he just used his right hand to make a thumbs-up. They went on for a while, playing a guessing game that would most likely look funny to a stranger passing by but the girl finally released him and let him stand up. She was still on her guard, holding three feathers on each hand just in case if the stranger tried to do something harmful but the latter just dusted off his trousers and looked at the both of them with curiosity. The golden-feathered guy was more or less having the same expression as Phel since a human finding a sacred place like this was almost impossible. 

“My name is Rakan. If I may ask, how did you find this place?”

“Rakan, we’re not supposed to tell him our names!”

“But you already called me Rakan 5 minutes ago! Besides, what can he do in this situation even if he knew my name?”

The girl rolled her eyes but didn’t seem angry at her partner. Aphelios decided not to prolong the conversation and to tried to answer the two by turning his hands around. He pointed at the life that’s surrounding them and gathered the air in his hands before showing his eyes. The two were completely lost and the girl looked tired from all the guessing they had to do for the last 3 minutes and sighed. The Lunari really wished he had his pen and notebook with him because he really didn’t want to make this harder than it is. Alune chuckled. She was enjoying the funny little converstation the they were trying to have. He let out a breath, his sister’s antics softening his expression and relaxing him even by a little bit. He opened his mouth wide and mouthed the word _spirits_. This seemed to have worked as the two now seemed surprised and confused. 

“So you see spirits.”

“I don’t understand. How can humans see spirits or any kind of magical creatures, miella?”

“They don’t. Who actually are you?”


	3. New Arrival

Should he really tell what kind of person he is? A Lunari assassin who has the power of moonstones shouldn’t tell just anyone his identity, right? But if he doesn’t tell them, they would misunderstand and get even more suspicious.The Vastayan girl doesn’t seem very happy with his being wuiet for the past few seconds...

He decided not to. Besides, if they decide to attack him with no proof, he could at least defend himself and leave the area. He showed that he was sorry to intrude into their territory by putting both of hos hands up and backed away. 

“So you’re not going to tell us who you are and how you managed to come here...”

“Look, bro... Don’t take it personal but this place is hidden with the magic of Ionia and our Vastayan friends. To come in here, you either have to be Vastayan or have a synergy with Ionia’s magic. Wait, ARE you Vastayan?

“Of course not! I mean, look at him..! We would know if he were.”

“Right. But what if he has an animal trait that he is hiding? How can we know if-“

As the two argued, Phel backed off to the bushes nearby and followed the river that would take him deeper into the forest. When he stopped, it was already night time. The clearing now was much smaller but it glowed with various flowers. Ionian fireflies were flying above a small lake that had various Koi fishes and in the middle, a tree, seemingly giving life to the creatures within. As he came closer to the edge of said lake, he saw more in detail a flower that looked familiar. 

Noctum.

Didn’t Noctum flowers grow near Mount Targon? There were perhaps dozens of flowers softly glowing from within the small lake here. Alune herself seemed confused with the images that she saw as they entered. Ionia was a place filled to the brim with magic. Everyone knew that. But a rare flower close to Vastaya territory with perhaps no knowledge of the proprieties the flower had was weird. If this place were to be found out by the Solari or the Lunari, Ionia would most likely witness a war between the two tribes near the heart of the region. 

_”That is absurd. No Solari or Lunari would dare awaken mother Ionia with a battle.”_

His sister said calmly, yet he felt that she too, had underlying worries about the matter. What if the Lunari were to chase him and find out the secrets deep within this place? What if he, with his own hands had doomed this forest? He had no way of knowing.

———————————-

Sett sipped the tea his mother had prepared for him. He gave a small smile to her which she returned. 

“You always make the best tea, ma.”

“You flatter me too much, Settrigh. You’re always out and about these days, is there something on your mind?”

Said Vastaya looked around, trying to give her a clear answer that he himself didn’t know of. His mother gazed at him curiously, as if his face told her everything she needed to know. She could always see right through him even when he was a small baby. This terrified Sett to no end, being transparent to his mother.

“You do have something on your mind. What is it? Your job? Girl problems perhaps?”

He blushed a bright pink when he heard the words. Talking about crushes and his love like always felt very weird to him? How could he tell something so embarrassing to his mother? Besides, who could he like anyway?

“Just thinking about my job ma. Nothing bad, I’ve just been busy lately.” 

“I can see that. You’ve already got so many muscles from carrying stuff around. Doesn’t it hurt, doing it everyday? I worry for you...”

“I’ve gotten used to it. Also, I am quite strong, ma. More that what you see.”

“I have no doubt about that.”

She chuckled and seemed like she wanted to know more but she thankfully didn’t ask about anything else. She sat up, sighing in the process and leaned to her left, carrying her head with the arm she put on the armrest. She smiled proudly, showing every bit of love she had for her son. Sett smiled back, forgetting all of his worries for the while. They both looked out the window. Everything was normal, people were slowly returning to their homes as it was late. The merchants and shopkeepers were closing their doors and the mothers were trying to make their kids hurry back home. The fireflies, as always, were appearing around the green areas while noises of the crickets were filling up the place. 

“Want more tea?”

“Sure, ma.”

——————————————

In the morning, Sett was setting up the place for the days matches like he aleays did before 3 masked men came inside, inspecting the area. He watched them for a while as they stopped the competitors to seemingly ask questions. He wondered what they wanted and responsible as always, webt down the stairs to aid them. The three glanced at him before figuring out that he was the boss and marched up to him, full of confidence. 

“We are sorry to come into your territory uninvited, young Vastaya. We have heard that there was a pale man with moon tattoos on your ring last week. Do you perhaps know where he might be now?”

A pale man with moon tattoos... He knew the guy alright but what would three guys with masks and dangerous auras look for him? Was he a bad person, wanted for his crimes? He wondered what their deal was. He stood straighter and looked down on them and he noticed small but prominent marks of moon shapes tattoed on their arms. They were openly shown by the shape of their clothes. These were religious clothes, flowy and a dark blue with various tones. Was the pale man one of them? 

“What is the reason you’re looking for him?”

“You have no need to know, stranger. Please let us be and we won’t intrude anymore. Do you have any knowledge of where he might be?”

“No, I don’t. If you don’t have anything more to ask, please leave my ring.”

“Very well. Please let us know if he ever returns. We will be around until then.”

They left while looking around the building. Sett swuinted his eyes, feeling wary of the mysterious strangers. What was the deal with the boy that these kinds of people came looking for him? He watched outside from his window for a while and observed as the crew walked around, asking different merchants to probably get answers to the same question. They quietly lurked around the shops and kept an eye on the streets. 

He just hoped that no problem would arise that would oblige him to interrupt.


	4. Hide-and-Seek

Aphelios was on his usual routine of skimming through the market place to get something to eat when a familiar pang made him turn his head to the side. There they were, the familiar faces of a guard group in Lunari who were missioned with guarding the gats of their Targon camp from the Lunari. He wondered what they were doing here when he realized what they were up to. The guards were now split up, searchşing for something and asking questions to the locals. He felt his sister's growing worries and decided that breakfast could wait. He put up his hood that he bought with the remainder of his money and quickly walked until he was sure he was hidden from sight. 

"Phel, maybe it is time to return home."

But he felt only bitter about the mention of Targon. He knew he was being selfish by dragging Alune around because he needed some space. And she, bless her heart, supported his decision always; even though it was unlogical. She, who was stuck to him and who had sworn to aid him in his journeys was now requesting they stopped this game of hide-and-seek. Yet he didn't feel like he belonged there, with his so-called "family". He wanted to make his own steps, to create his own goals (which he didn't know yet).

"You will always belong where the moon shines, brother. I understand your concerns. You always seemed different: even more so than me."

She chuckled.

"I knew things like killing and bruising hurt your heart. I know how even when you were little, all you wanted was a toy but all they gave you was a knife. I know how hard you trained and how much you've seen when I meditated with the monks all day. I know you don't want a life drawn out for you. And I know that I can't chain you to one more thing if you don't want it as well."

She was silent for a few seconds as if what she would say next would taint her. She sighed with a small breath and Aphelios waited patiently for what his twin was about to say. 

"I know for a fact that had I been with you more, you wouldn't have felt so desperate to drink Noctum's poison. I know that you blame yourself every day for the position I am in. But I ALONE am responsible for what I chose to do. So my mission lies with you, and so I will STAY with you."

Phel let in a harsh breath from what he heard. He gasped so suddenly that the scratching in his throat made him cough. He looked up as if he would see her sister then and there but when he couldn't, he sat down, slouching next to a wall. He closed his face with his hands and calmed his breathing as his sister smiled from within. 

-You keep sacrificing yourself for me even when I'm doing dumb stuff like leaving your temple behind...-

"We all do that sometimes. The "dumb stuff" I mean. But we stand with each other through it all, because who else would?"

...

"THERE!"

Both of their heads (Alune's mentally) snapped in that direction and they saw one of the guards shouting after having seen the ravenette. Aphelios froze on the spot, thinking immediately back to their conversation just a few seconds ago, knowing it felt unnecessary and useless now. He stared at the guard who walked closer to him and realized all of the others were gathering beside him as well. Alune soothed him as much as she could, telling him to move, to do **something**.

"Phel. RUN."

And "run" he did. He didn't need to look behind to know that all 5 were chasing him with vigor. He didn't know where he was planning to go or when/if he would lose them. Though through it all, he felt calmer, the presence of his twin relaxing him and assuring him that things would be alright. His hands glowed a faint icy-blue, a sign of the weapons his sister would give him to potentially harm _her_ family if necessary. He closed his eyes for just a second before breathing out and picking up his pace, pushing the people aside as he ran through various shops and streets. He just turned right from one of the back streets when he bumped into someone sturdy who didn't budge or get out of the way as the others did. He, with fear, looked up to see a young Vastaya who was looking back at him with wide eyes. He tried to back up immediately to change directions but he heard the Lunari's voices getting closer until they could be heard from across the street. There was no turning back now.

\------------------------------

Sett stared at the familiar face with pure shock until the latter looked behind the two and stiffened in Sett's hold. The red-head turned in the same direction to understand what made such a talented assassin get so scared when he saw the strangers from before, running to their direction. He looked back down and realized that whatever this guy had with those strangers, he would do anything to not get caught. So he decided out of pure adrenaline and a bit of intrigue, to help the young Lunari out. He squeezed Phel's right arm a bit more to get him out of his trance and said:

"Follow me. I will help you hide. Trust me."

And the boy who didn't really know what else to do but to follow him did so with little hesitation. They went through a few of the backdoors which were for exclusive locals to arrive at the ring. Aphelios then remembered just who this guy was and where he took him. He checked the building out once again before getting in with Sett. They went upstairs and the Vastaya let the mysterious stranger sit on his chair as he sat in front of him at the table.

"So... Who were these guys and what do they want with you? Are they dangerous? Are YOU dangerous?" 

He rambled on until he realized the guy hadn't answered any of his questions. He lifted an eyebrow up and tilted his head to the side, feeling disappointed to not get any information even though he blindly saved him. 

"Don't I at least get to know the answer to some of the questions ı ASKED SİNCE ı saved you? Or should ı just throw you out because I literally don't know if I've saved a criminal?"

The ravenette closed his eyes and pointed at his throat before making a cross sign with his hands.

"Come on, they can't kill you here if you say anything."

The Lunari shook his head before pointing at his throat again and lifting both of his palms up to make a "no" sign.

"Oh..."

Sett smiled awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck. He thought for a few minutes of how they could talk where both parties would understand each other when a bright idea came to him. He opened one of his drawers and took out an agenda that he bought to use for sorting out debts and grabbed a pen from his table. 

"Write to this so we could talk."

Aphelios nodded and took the pen from him, writing something really quickly before sliding the calendar back to him so he could read.

[I'm mute.]

Caught completely off-guard, Sett laughed loudly which made Aphelios give him a confused look. The red-head calmed himself down and finished off with a chuckle.

"Well, I understood that already. What I meant to say was; I want you to answer some of my questions."

-Oh.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the very late chapter!! I hope some of you are still following this story even though it's been a while. I had a hard time connecting the two together and get Aphelios' feelings right. I hope you like this one!!


	5. The Issue and The Salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two have a conversation and Aphelios is reminded of his seemingly impossible-to-get-through problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for leaving this story in hold without giving heads-up beforehand. Whenever I start writing a slowburn fic, I imagine very well the end and the beginning but never manage to draw out the middle. I was(and still am) struggling with coming up with the events that connects my ideas for this story and so I left it alone for such a long time. Please bear with me because I plan of finishing this no matter how long it takes. Sorry again for the big delay. Hope you like this chapter :p

They talked for a while, meaning Sett talked and Aphelios tried to keep up with him; giving him short but understandable remarks and answering a few of his simpler questions. He didn't fully trust the guy, never could since it was carved into him and became his nature by now. Phel also couldn't possibly burden the stranger even more than he already had. So he simply told the young Vastaya that those people were guys he worked with and that he didn't really want to work there anymore. Whether it was out of respect to his privacy or him actually believing the story whole-heartedly, Sett accepted his explanation while nodding along to the Lunari's hand gestures. 

"What kind of sicko forces people to work even if they don't want to though?"

-If only the situation was that simple. They are in need of their people and we are destined to fight. The aspect of the moon had already disappeared... -

Sett tilted his head and observed the guy who hadn't answered his question. Everything about him looked normal. His skin tone, the way he dressed and his closed personality showed that he was a complete stranger at least to this part of the region but other than that, he didn't really see a threat to keep him close. One thing that piqued his curiosity though, was the crescent moon tattoo traveling through his right eye. It arched after his right eyebrow and almost touched his left. He felt like he had heard or read about people with moon and sun carvings. Perhaps it was in one of the storybooks his mother used to read to him when he was little. Or perhaps somebody else has told him a myth about them. He couldn't possibly understand what it meant or what difference it made on the stranger but still, it was a sight that made the guy feel almost fictional. He was well aware that magic existed, he lived in Ionia after all: The heart of all things magic. So turning him down because of some unknown magic was of course, out of question. But not knowing what kind of magic though made him sort of uneasy. He jumped out of his thoughts as he felt the Lunari's gaze on him. He straightened his back and looked right back. The guy in question flinched with the sudden change of air in the room but relaxed after searching for said emotion. 

"So what are you going to do now? Those guys are still roaming out there, probably waiting for you to show up again."

Phel already knew that, but the thought of getting caught made him feel restless nonetheless. He had to think of a way to get out of their grasp for good, perhaps by trading something of equal value to his freedom. But what could he do with this tattoo always marking his place inside the world. The moon surely followed him alongside his journey and by Alune's standards, the path he took was always going to be where he belonged. It surely didn't seem like the rest of his tribe thought the same though. Because for them, their moon was going to be where he had to be. Alune from the depts of his mind suddenly spoke.

" ** _A Lunari whose true calling overwhelms his mission is freed from the grasp of his path._** A monk has said that to me a few months ago. Though I had never understood the meaning since my mission was with you and I couldn't possibly have left you; maybe if you find something else worthy to keep you to stay, the monks will free you from your mission."

-So I have to find something that I desire and I will be free? How can I even do that?-

"I cannot possibly give you an answer brother but it seems like the only thing you can do."

-It would be easier to find The Aspect of the Moon to replace me in the tribe.-

"That can be another way to end this. But it's almost impossible. She has been gone for years and we have no lead whatsoever. She is of course the greatest threat to Solari."

Phel sighed and shook his head. Finding his true calling? For these past 19 years, he never had anything that truly belonged to him. Never had an interest in the things around him. He had tunnel vision to do what must be done. He had just recently really started to live his life and to find what mattered to him the most without having any clue? Finding The Aspect of the Moon that has been a mystery to all of Lunari for centuries was a near-impossible task but at least it wasn't as baseless as this. He completely forgot about his surroundings and was reminded of his position after a sharp squeeze to his shoulders. 

"I really thought you had started sleeping with your eyes open for a second there. So? What are you going to do now? I can't hide you in here forever, I have to go back home. I also can't bring you home with me cause uh... it's my private life ya know."

-Is there a safe place to stay around here where I won't be bothered?-

"No way man. Secrets travel fast around these parts. If those guys put a bounty on your head or bribe someone to tell them something, they would sell you out in a second!"

-Why do people even live here then?-

"It's like a family ya know. They annoy you sometimes and ya can't for the life of you have something private unless you hide it from the entire world but they are fun and welcoming at times."

-Huh.-

"There is a guy I know that lived in the outskirts of town though, near Vastaya lodgings. You should never get close to those though, they don't take kindly to strangers. I believe he can provide you with a place to stay. Though it won't come fo' free, ya know. His name's Konan, ask around and he'll appear. You're always welcome to compete in my arena for the money. Your moves were pretty good last time, I'm sure you can gain more through it."

-I'll... consider it.-

"Do so. I gotta close up the arena now but feel free to stay in this room for the night. DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING THOUGH, I'll know if you do!"

Aphelios nodded, feeling weirded out for seeing that a guy who didn't know him all helped him to this extend and opened his room for him. The wolf-eared stranger gave him a quick sign of goodbye as he stood by the doorframe but turned around as if he forgot something to do.

"The name's Sett by the way. We'll probably see each other more since you started living 'ere. And yours?"

The Lunari was caught off-guard but then smiled for the first time since they crossed paths with each other. The young Vastaya suddenly felt hot on his cheeks and totally blamed the fireplace for making the place too hot as he cleared his throat for good measure.

"Aphelios. And I guess so."


	6. Agent of Both Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew finding Konan would turn out to be another adventure? Maybe he should have asked other people around before his journey to the mountains.

After a few days of residing here and there, usually finding himself near the arena at night, Aphelios decided it was time to find this Konan guy. He took with him what little he had and went on his way. Before leaving Sett's office, he wrote a letter thanking him for his kindness and telling him that we would probably see him again after a while. As the lively town went smaller behind him he entered the forest once again and went north this time, towards the mountains. Apparently Konan lived in a place where the river to the north of Navori, the forest and the mountain met, building safehouses of nature that were both free of rule and safe for residents. He had no image coming to mind when the place was described. Supposedly nor did Sett, telling him beforehand that he had never once seen Konan's house since he met the guy in one of his visits to town. Hell, he didn't even know if he could find the place considering it was so vaguely described and Konan's features were still a mystery. But to meet this information seeker and maybe get a few clues as to what he should do, he was willing to try.

He followed the path that the Ionian spirit seemed to whisper to him, finding various plants and mysterious openings just like he did before. He walked to the north(if he had not already lost his way) and tried looking for the mountains that were yet to be found, hiding with the help of the dense and tall trees. He spent days inside the dangerous forest, making camps when necessary and arrived surprisingly at a part where it wasn't really considered a forest but more a jungle. From that point on, he agreed with his sister to the fact that they were officially lost. 

"I knew this day would come but hoped it wouldn't happen."

-Well I wanted to get lost, we're in this on purpose.

He answered sarcastically.

"So what do we do now? Try to turn back or close our eyes and hope the spirits leads us...?"

Just as Aphelios huffed with the childish banter that they haven't had in a long time, he heard the 'swoosh' of the bushes nearbly and sound that made him think that something has climbed a tree. He turned abruptly to his left, taking a sip of Noctum essence, coughing but steadying his stance as he put the bottle back into his pocket. His sister was silent as well, concentrating on forming Crescendum. As he aimed his acquired weapon to the branch of the tree, a figure slowly approached them, looking like someone that they knew. Everything the two were prepared for though was broken when Phel dropped his weapon in shock of the sight in front of him.

It was himself, holding the same weapon and looking at him curiously but cautiously. As they gazed at each other and turned in a circle, the figure imitated the movement and stepped closer to him much to his surprise.

_"Who are you and why are you on our territory?"_

Wow. He hasn't talked in so long that he had forgotten what his voice sounded like. The sound coming from the imitator was smooth like it was 4 years ago before the incident. It gave him a strange sense of longing, wanting to turn back time to hear himself speak again. He still wasnt sure if this was a vision Ionia decided to give him or if he was actually going insane. Maybe getting lost in a spiritual realm, being surrounded by flora and fauna who were linked to the very magic that the land posessed finally made him turn insane. Maybe a creature had controlled his mind after observing him from afar or he started dreaming after he took in the scent of a flower he didn't know of. Just as he was trying to figure out the situation he was in, his copy talked again.

_"You are in Vastayashai'rei territory. You should kindly leave the area or reveal to the willow your intertions before Nee-ah, we will use force."_

He had heard of the God Willow before. The books and Sett had explained to him how this powerful tree was the origins and the source of Ionia's great magic and nobody in Ionia would ever think of harming it. It was a tree that was well-protected by powerful beings and creatures around it's area. This meant that the clone he was seeing in front of him was a being of great power so they could trick him with his own reflection. The problem in this case was explaining himself to the person in front of him in a manner that he was understood completely. He made his usual sign that told the creature he was mute. After a look of pure confusion, the clone-Aphelios showed him a face of comprehention and walked up to him, leading him to a tree with blue-glowing veins, signing to him to touch it. After a moment of hesitation, Phel touched the body of the tree, feeling and instant sensation containing a type of calm he has never felt before. His clone did the same thing and sighed, closing their eyes. Aphelios now felt like he was breaking a rule by just standing there and observing so he as well closed his eyes awkwardly.

_"Now tell me. What is your purpose being here human?"_

A voice in his mind that wasn't his sister's had asked him once again.

-I am trying to cross this place and to find an information seeker near the river and the mountains.-

He opened his eyes again in search for the creature's feelings and answer. The clone squeezed their eyes and relaxed, probably finding that the answer was the truth. He watched as the pale complexion of himself and his flowy clothes turned into a creature that resembled a vastayan, with their features being more open and prominent. He watched as a greenish tail grew and plant-like antennas appeared on their head. The skin that connected to them was multicolored and fascinating to say the least. This was the kind of picture he thought he would see when he arrived in Ionia but he guessed this race was more closed to the unknown parts of the land. The creature let go of the tree and opened their eyes, smiling sheepeshly as if the interrogation just now was but a part of their funny tricks.

_"I'm Neeko, a helper of the God-Willow, for now at least..!"_

She seemed to be a friendly cameleon who looked more excited than alarmed now. She turned around Phel, taking in his appearance by gazing at each detail, tilting her head and nodding to herself as she did so. Alune felt disturbed though, by the way she stiffened and tried to cover her presence. It was a thing that she had never done before. Sure, he could feel her anxiety and fear at times but this time the emotions she was emitting seemed more... personal. She whispered "weird" like it could be heard if she spoke too loudly. The cameleon instantly perked and Phel reflexively looked around to see if there was any sound coming from outside that alerted her. Neeko though was looking straight at him with brightened eyes.

_"There's another soul with you! Neeko has never seen this happen with a human before... hello to you too!"_

He was so confused. How could someone sense Alune without any magical item at their hands?

_"No need to be afraid! Us Oovi-kat's can sense emotions and auras emitted by all. Neeko won't do or say anything harmful to you both..! We are temporarily connected by the Lingun Tree. You can both speak to Neeko however you like!"_

-Can you show us the path to the seeker's lodging?-

"Yes, we would appreciate if you could help us on our path, at least until the end of your territory."

_"Is there a name to this person you want to find? Neeko knows a lot of people here so Neeko can maybe help."_

-His name is Konan, he lives near the jungle and the big river connecting to the mountains.-

_"Ah, that person! Neeko knows the right way to go to him. Neeko can't leave the forest until another kin comes to take Neeko's place but you can still follow Neeko until the end of the jungle."_

"We are very thankful for your help and kindness. We are also very sorry if we had caused difficulties for you and your kind."

_"You are very strict with your words. No need to be so formal with Neeko,...!"_

_"Alune. My name is Alune and this is Aphelios, my twin brother."_

_"Neeko made new friends..!"_

They walked through the forest. Just like the two imagined from their previous conversation, Neeko was a very open person who liked talking and chatting with people. As they passed bizzare and mysterious plants and animals, Neeko tried her best to explain what everything was and gave unnecessary information if it was interesting enough. She talked a bit more about the God Willow that she apperantly protected from time to time. The twins learned that Neeko travelled Ionia all year and visited the God Willow sometimes because Vastayashai'rei who were close to none at this point were lured to it from all around the world since they had an ancient pact to look after it's territory since birth. So she was going to wait around here before continuing her travels again. 

She was interested in different species including humans. She loved visiting cities and towns from time to time while disguising herself and getting to know their culture. As Alune talked to Neeko, she seemed happy to be able to have a conversation all by herself. Aphelios felt the positive emotions pouring in from his beloved sister and he himself felt happy for her. It has really been a while since Alune enjoyed herself while doing something that wasn't ordered by the higher-ups. Perhaps after this encounter, she would be more hopeful and happy about their adventure and future. As they got close to the end of the jungle, the two seemed sad to leave their new friend behind. 

_"Neeko is always around there somewhere! Maybe while Neeko travels, she will see Alune and Aphelios again! Nekko will tell you two about her journeys and you two tell Neeko about your own adventure, right..?"_

She looked hopeful but still awkward as if she was preparing herself to get rejected and to never be able to talk to the Lunari siblings again. Alune chucked with the child-like behavior the cameleon was showing and told her that they will always be open for a conversation with said Vastayashai'rei again would they meet. Neeko beamed at the two and waved at them enthusiastically as a way of goodbye. Aphelios did the same, though it was more awkward and had less force in it. He still wasn't used to talking so easily to people he had just met but felt a sense of trust between them already. 

They crossed the river and followed it until the mountains were on scene. It was tall and had signs of snow on it's summit. The lower parts of the mountains were glowing with lights from small villages but the twins weren't looking for the village. From what they knew, Konan lived alone where there were less people. Only merchants were present at times and that it was a strategic point to put distance between himself and other people but still being able to sell information. He still had no idea why a guy who was to keen on being alone would let him stay over but he would soon find that out. As they walked for a few days around the mountainside, the two finally came across a shack that felt looked-after but not new. As they neared the shack to ask around, a person with cat-like eyes and sharp claws poked his head out of the window and looked Aphelios over suspiciously. Seemingly finding what he was looking for, the guy smirked and said: 

**"You must be the person looking for me. I'm Konan. Come in."**


End file.
